prowrestlingbrfandomcom_pt-20200213-history
Velveteen Dream
Patrick Clark Jr. é um wrestler profissional americano atualmente em contrato com a WWE, onde ele se apresenta no seu território desenvolvimento, NXT sob o ring name . Ele é um ex-concorrente no WWE Tough Enough VI, onde foi eliminado em quinto. Em 18 de outubro de 2015 Clark assinou com a WWE e começou a treinar no WWE Performance Center, antes de estrear pelo NXT, onde ele é o atual NXT North American Champion em seu primeiro reinado. Carreira no Wrestling Profissional Circuito Independente (2014-2015) Maryland Championship Wrestling Clark treinou para se tornar um wrestler profissional no Centro de Treinamento da Maryland Championship Wrestling (MCW), e fez sua estréia sob o ring name de Rick Powers para a promoção após quatro meses de treinamento em 3 de outubro de 2014. Ele continuou lutando pela MCW, vencendo o MCW Tag Team Championship com Lio Rush em outubro de 2015. Além de trabalhar para a MCW, Clark fez várias aparições para várias promoções independentes americanas durante 2015, incluindo a World Xtreme Wrestling, Combate Zone Wrestling, Marvelous Puroresu USA, e a Lancaster Championship Wrestling. World Xtreme Wrestling Em 11 de outubro , Powers lutou pelo World Xtreme Wrestling , no WXW C4 Zoostock Cancer Benefit, em uma partida individual perdida para Jay Freddie . Clark retornou ao WXW em 7 de março, no WXW C-4 Madness. Lá, ele se juntou a Li Green sob o nome de equipe do Sudden Impact, em uma partida perdida de tag team contra o South Philly's Finest (Jimmy Konway e Luca Brazzi). Combat Zone Wrestling Em 31 de dezembro, Clark lutou pela Combat Zone Wrestling com o nome de Slugger Clark. No CZW Dojo Wars #17, Slugger Clark foi derrotado por Lennon Duffy. No CZW Dojo Wars #18, realizado em 14 de janeiro, Slugger Clark se juntou a Lennon Duffy e Marcus Clutch em uma Six-Man Tag Team MAtch contra o trio de Dave McCall, Nate Carter e Frankie Pickard. No CZW Dojo Wars #20 em 11 de fevereiro, Slugger Clark se juntou a Amber Rodriguez & Lennon Duffy em uma derrota pelas mãos de Joey Janela, Mr. Grim e Rex Lawless. Primal Conflict Wrestling Em 24 de janeiro, na PCW Zero Hour, a dupla Li Green e Rick Powers lutou contra Alexander James e Logan Easton LaRoux, Jack Cicero e Jimmy Cicero e Jack Pollock e Payton Graham em uma four corners tag team match vencida por Alexander James e Logan Easton LaRoux. Em 12 de setembro no PCW Next Level, lutando como Patrick Clark, ele perdeu para The Bruiser. Marvelous Puroresu USA Durante a edição de 9 de agosto da MPUSA, Clark venceu uma Triple Threat Match contra David Starr e Lio Rush. House Of Pain Federation Lutando como Rick Powers, Clark apareceu para um evento promocional em conjunto para a National Wrestling League e a House of Pain Federation. Em 6 de fevereiro, ele desafiou Latin Tornado pelo HoPWF Heavyweight Championship, sendo derrotado. Throwback Championship Wrestling Em 30 de agosto, Patrick Clark derrotou Lio Rush, seu parceiro de dupla, em uma singles match. Pro Wrestling Magic No PWM Supershow realizado em 16 de maio,a dupla Sudden Impact (Li Green e Rick Powers) derrotou o Missile Assault Ant & O Proletariado Javali da Moldávia em uma tag team match. World Wrestling Entertainment (2014-atualmente) Tough Enough e Performance Center (2015-2017) Clark foi escolhido para ser um concorrente na sexta temporada do reallity show de competição WWE Tough Enough, que começou a ser exibido em junho de 2015. Apesar de ser aproveitado como um dos favoritos para vencer a competição, ele foi eliminado no quinto episódio devido a uma percebida ausência de humildade, ficando em 9º lugar na série. Em 17 de outubro de 2015, foi relatado que Clark havia assinado um contrato de desenvolvimento com a WWE. Ele fez sua estréia no ringue para a empresa em um evento ao vivo do NXT em Lakeland, Flórida em 5 de fevereiro de 2016, perdendo para Riddick Moss. Ele fez sua estréia na televisão no episódio de 20 de julho de NXT, sendo derrotado por Austin Aries. No episódio de 19 de outubro do NXT, Clark confrontou e desafiou o então NXT Champion, Shinsuke Nakamura, mas acabou sendo atacado e brutalizado por Nakamura. Clark retornou e teve sua primeira vitória na televisão no episódio de 1 de março de 2017 do NXT, derrotando Sean Maluta. NXT (2017-atualmente) No episódio de 24 de maio de 2017 do NXT, Clark estreou uma nova gimmick inspirado no cantor Prince chamado "Velveteen Dream" sem nenhuma menção sobre seu passado enquanto lutava sobre seu nome real. Em setembro, Dream iniciou uma feud com Aleister Black, onde ele constantemente perseguia e assediava Black para que ele dissesse seu nome. Isso culminou em um combate no NXT TakeOver: WarGames, onde Dream perdeu. Após o combate, no entanto, Black sentou-se ao lado do derrotado Velveteen Dream, antes de finalmente dizer seu nome. No episódio de 6 de dezembro de NXT, Dream enfrentaria Kassius Ohno para conseguir uma vaga em uma Fatl-4 Way Match que seria #1 contender pelo NXT Championship; no entanto, uma lesão sofrida no TakeOver: WarGames manteve Dream fora dos ringues, e ele foi substituído por Johnny Gargano, que derrotou Ohno e mais tarde ganhou a Fatal-4 Way forma de se tornar o #1 Contender. No episódio de 10 de janeiro de 2018 do NXT, Dream interromperia a entrevista de Gargano para zombar dele por levar cerca de 20 minutos para derrotar Ohno, alegando que ele poderia vencê-lo em "30 segundos no máximo". No episódio de 24 de janeiro do NXT, Dream desafiou Gargano pelo seu lugar de #1 Contender, mas acabou sendo derrotado. Após o combate, Dream foi confrontado nos bastidores por Kassius Ohno, que o empurrou contra uma parede. Triple H confirmou que aconteceria um combate entre Dream e Ohno no NXT TakeOver: Philadelphia, onde Dream derrotou Ohno. Durante o resto de 2018, o Dream participou de vários eventos TakeOver. No NXT TakeOver: New Orleans, Dream competiu na ladder match que determinaria o campeão inaugural do NXT North American Championship, combate este, que foi vencido por Adam Cole, no NXT TakeOver: Chicago II foi derrotado por Ricochet, no NXT TakeOver: Brooklyn IV ele derrotou EC3 e no NXT TakeOver: WarGames foi derrotado pelo NXT Champion, Tommaso Ciampa. left|thumb|220px|Dream derrotou Johnny Gargano no episódio do 20 de Fevereiro do NXT para conquistar seu primeiro título na WWE Em 27 de janeiro de 2019 no Royal Rumble Axxess, Dream derrotou Tyler Bate nas finais do torneio WWE Worlds Collide para ganhar qualquer title de sua escolha entre as brands NXT, 205 Live e NXT UK. Ao vencer o torneio, Dream usou sua chance e escolheu o desafiar pelo NXT North American Championship, na época em posse de Johnny Gargano. No episódio do dia 20 de Fevereiro do NXT (que foi pré-gravado no dia 30 de Janeiro), A WWE decidiu gravar dois finais, um com Gargano mantendo o título e outro com Dream conquistando-o. Quando o episódio finalmente foi ao ar em 20 de fevereiro de 2019, foi confirmada a vitória oficial Dream. Vida Pessoal Clark é primo da também wrestler Amber Rodriguez No Wrestling *'Finishers' **The Purple RainMaker **Famouser *'Signatures' **Powerline (Running clothesline) **Ankle lock **Diving double axe handle **Dream Valley Driver (Death Valley driver, while also performing a cartwheel) **Hangman's neckbreaker **Reverse STO twisted into DDT **Running leg drop **Spinebuster **Superkick *'Tag's e stables' **Sudden Impact (w/ Lio Rush) *'Apelidos' **"The Patrick Clark Experience" *'Temas de Entrada' **"Player Hater" por Carlton Banksy **"Velveteen" por CFO$ Títulos e Conquistas *'Maryland Championship Wrestling' **MCW Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **Most Improved Wrestler of the Year (2018) **Ranqueado #79 de top 500 wrestlers individuais no PWI 500 em 2018 *'World Wrestling Entertainment' **NXT North American Championship (1 vez) (atual) **NXT Year-End Award - Rivalidade do Ano (2017) – **WWE Worlds Collide Tournament (2019) Links externos *Perfil na CAGEMATCH.net *Perfil no Twitter Categoria:Wrestlers Americanos Categoria:Wrestlers do NXT Categoria:Nascidos em 1995 Categoria:Nascidos em Washington DC Categoria:Competidores do Tough Enough Categoria:Ex-Wrestlers da CZW Categoria:Ex-Wrestlers da Maryland Championship Wrestling